


When You Feel So Tired (But You Can't Sleep)

by cliniclyInsane189



Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, Whump, note that cody is barely even in this - like it's barely even a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliniclyInsane189/pseuds/cliniclyInsane189
Summary: Aerin is confined to bed-rest after sustaining serious injuries during a rather tense period of their life.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947934
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	When You Feel So Tired (But You Can't Sleep)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober 2020 Day 29 - ‘I think I need a Doctor’ - Intubation | Emergency Room | **Reluctant Bedrest**  
>  As I mentioned in the tags, Cody barely appears in this except in spirit, but I thought he was worth mentioning. Because he _is_ one of my fave characters. The other two characters mentioned, Alani and Doc, are two of my OCs.  
> The actual whump isn't super overt, this ended up mostly focussing on how irritated/stressed Aerin is (which may or may not say something about my current mental state)  
> Title from 'Fix You' by Coldplay

Aerin hated this. Their Master (either of them) would have frowned at them for using such harsh language but, in this instance, it was not an exaggeration. It was not, per se, having to remain in bed that bothered them. No, it was the fact that,  _ because _ they had to remain in bed, they were unable to work. Their work was important. This  _ mission _ was important. So, even though they trusted those few allies they had implicitly, being so inactive had them on edge. They couldn’t even work on their datapad, thanks to the horrific migraine they had gained alongside the various broken bones and the smoke-damaged lungs. It was bad, they knew that. Hell, in normal circumstances the medic-‘recommended’ bed-rest would have been a relief. But this was not normal circumstances. Even Doc, their Head Medic, agreed with them on that. Which was why they were only stuck here for a ten-day, rather than a full month as she would have preferred. 

It was just…

This was, quite literally, right in the middle of enemy territory. This mission they and their allies were undertaking was one of  _ the _ most risky espionage missions undertaken in recent history. And, more than anything, what they hated was leaving their allies to continue without them, even if it wasn’t for long.

They knew this fear was (mostly) irrational - Cody and Alani could handle themselves and the crew perfectly fine, and this far out in the Outer Rim they were unlikely to run into any other Imperial ships. They were more likely to run into pirates, and pirates wouldn’t pose a problem.

Unless said pirate was Hondo (because he brought trouble with him wherever he went) - though at this point even  _ he _ would be a welcome reprieve from dealing with the general unpleasantness that the vast majority of high ranking Imperials seemed to exude.

They’d panicked a few times, earlier on. Trying to stand on a leg broken in four places hadn’t been their smartest moment, as both Doc  _ and _ Cody had expressed to them  _ very _ clearly - not to mention colourfully.

Aerin sighed, stared up at the cold, grey ceiling. There was something uniquely comforting about being onboard a Star Destroyer, despite the constant chill. Right now the chill was even something of a relief to their aching limbs. For now, anyway.

They sighed again, disgusted (with what, exactly, they couldn’t put their finger on), and closed their eyes.

Stuck in bed as they were, their mood oscillated between extremely high levels of anxiety and boredom, given their migraine was still too bad to look at a screen. They were so bored that Cody had actually confiscated their ‘sabres “to make sure [they] don’t do anything stupid, sir.”

Now, if only they could get some  _ fucking _ sleep to make this period of recuperation  _ actually _ relaxing. And at least when they were asleep they couldn’t be bored.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> If you want to ask me about my ocs or anything else, my writing tumblr is h2-oh-fic. :)


End file.
